There is a reason for everything
by Brentinator
Summary: "What did you do! Who's child is it!" "Dad...there is a reason for everything." Rated T for teen pregnancy, mentions of rape, and slight depression. Please don't be rude. More characters then listed.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my new story, There is a reason for everything! This may have slow updates until one of my stories are finished, but I hope you like it! This is part of the Chalena series and it takes place 3 months after Baby number 4.**

 **Warnings!: Teen pregnancy, possible mentions of rape, slight depression, but nothing major, possible OOCness**

 **This story may be part of the Chalena series, but it is mostly about Chase and Selena supporting Katherine through all of of this.**

 **If you do not like this, just don't read it. Mean reviews are nothing to sneeze at and that saying about the sticks and stones is a fake.**

 **Now I am done warning you, so on with the story!**

Prologue.

Selena's POV.

Two weeks ago, Katherine had gotten some sort of bug and had been vomiting every morning along with being tired all the time and not to mention, my youngest son, Justin, was only three months, so he was still waking Chase and I up at 2:00 a.m. every night. I was currently comforting him when I heard a high pitched scream in fear and possibly sadness. I ran over to Chase, Justin still in my arms as I shook him.

"Chase! Chase, wake up!" I yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I heard a scream, I think it was Katherine." I explained.

"You should probably check on her before I do. It may be girl stuff." Chase explained as he laid back down.

Annoyed by my husband, but not mad since I was cranky these days also, I took Justin with me to Katherine's room and she wasn't there.

"Katherine? Sweetie, where are you?" I asked.

Then I saw the bathroom light on and I knocked as Justin made a gurgling noise.

"Honey? Are you alright?" I asked.

"N-no." She stuttered and that's when I opened the door to see my daughter sitting on the closed toilet seat, crying her eyes out.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked as I brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

She just pointed to the small bowl on the sink counter and that's when I saw three different pregnancy tests in it...and they were all positive.

 **What will be Selena's reaction? What about Chase?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. The announcement

Chapter 2.

Selena's POV.

"Katherine, how did this happen?" I asked her as I gave her a awkward sideways hug since I was holding Justin still and I didn't wanna squish him.

I was a tiny bit mad, but mostly concerned for my daughter. I'm just wondering how. She didn't even have a boyfriend.

"A-a mo-month a-ago. I w-was com-coming ho-home fr-from sch-school a-and I g-got ra-" that's when she stopped and started sobbing again, whispering over and over again.

"I'm so sorry."

"Shh. This wasn't your fault. Ok? Who was it? Someone from your school?" I asked.

"Ke-Kevin Br-Brown." She told me.

"That kid who bullied you in kindergarten?! I thought Chase took care of that." I told her as I put my arm around her before sighing. "We have to tell your father."

"What?! No! He'll get mad at me!" Katherine protested.

"Would you rather explain it when you start showing?" I asked.

"No. But can we wait till tomorrow?"

I sighed, knowing the longer we waited, the worse it was gonna get, but it was 3:00 a.m., so I agreed.

"Try and get some sleep, honey." I told her as I kissed her forehead before she stood up and nodded.

I went back into our room, and put Justin in his crib before climbing into bed with Chase. I started falling asleep when I felt him put his arm around me and whisper.

"What was that about?"

I was about to tell him, but then I remembered what Katherine and I agreed on.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

After that, I fell asleep, silently hoping Spike wouldn't come out tomorrow.

-Next morning-

I was woken up by the sound of my daughter's morning sickness. Ready to go up there, I kissed Chase's forehead, making him grin.

"Ok you, we need to get up." I told him.

"But I don't wanna."

"Chase, come on." I told him as I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him out with my super strength.

"Do you know how weird that is?" He asked.

"Yep. Unless you wanna deal with the vomiting Katherine, I suggest you go downstairs and start working on breakfast. We'll be down in a minute." I explained.

"Kay, just let me get dressed first." He sighed as he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.

As soon as he was gone, I super sped upstairs to see Katherine sitting beside the toilet, breathing heavily. I sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"Hey baby." I smiled.

"I hate this SO much." She told me as she curled up into my lap.

"I know. This is the worst part, but it goes away after the fourth month." I explained.

She nodded before she lurched towards the toilet, making me cringe. After she finished, I helped her stand up.

"Ok, come down as soon as you finish up in here and we'll tell your father." I explained as I left.

Then I heard the sounds of Megan and Billy downstairs, probably tormenting Chase. I changed and went down to see them begging for food.

"It takes a few minutes to make food, you two! Just be patient!" He yelled, but it was out of good nature.

Then he glanced at me.

"Hey Selena, could you possibly keep them distracted for a few minutes while I finish?"

"But I like watching them pester you." I told him with a fake pouty face.

Then Katherine came down.

"Hey sweetie." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"Hey. What cha making, dad?" She asked.

"Waffles. Do you want that or something lighter for your stomach?" He asked.

"I'll just have some toast." She sighed as she grabbed the bread out of the cabinet.

After the twins ate and left, Katherine sat down beside me.

"Chase, there's something we have to tell you." I told him.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

"I-I'm pregnant." Katherine stuttered, and Chase started laughing.

"That's really funny, Katherine! You two got me!"

Katherine and I exchanged glances before looking at him.

"You aren't laughing..." he trailed off.

"That's because she is pregnant." I told him.

"Katherine, what happened?! Who's child is it?!" Chase yelled, anger coursing through his entire body.

"Dad...there is a reason for everything."

"Well, start talking." He growled.

I immediately went over to Chase.

"Chase, calm down. It wasn't her fault." I explained.

He started calming down and asked again to our daughter what happened.

"I was coming home from school about a month ago and I got raped. I didn't wanna tell you guys because I thought I would be in trouble so I told you guys I was at the library." She explained.

"Who did this to you?" Chase demanded.

"Kevin Brown." She sighed.

Chase sighed as I rubbed his shoulder before speaking to his daughter.

"Honey, it's your choice with what you wanna do with the baby. You could either keep it, do abortion or set it up for adoption."

"I-I wanna keep it. Don't wanna have to go through nine months of torture for no reason." She explained as she laid her hand over her still flat stomach.

"Good. And we will support you through the entire thing." I told her.

"Yep. Even though I wasn't expecting to become a grandpa at 36." Chase groaned, making me kiss his cheek and whisper.

"At least we get a grandbaby."

 **Review responses!**

 **DD4L: Hope you liked this chapter! This has the answer to both your questions!**

 **Lilly Nightfall: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Yep. Poor Kit-Kat.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yeah. You'll have to see. Selena was scared of a Spike attack lol.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Poor, poor, Katherine.**

 **Kevin strikes back! Will Katherine be ok? What'll Chase do to Kevin?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. First appointment

Chapter 3.

Selena's POV.

"Hey mom." Katherine smiled as she sat down beside me, while I was researching on my computer.

"Hey honey." I smiled back.

"What cha looking at?" She asked as she looked at my screen.

"I'm trying to find a hospital that allows pregnant teens so we can check out that baby." I explained.

"Oh." Katherine said solemnly as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"What gender are you hoping for?" I asked.

"Well, I would be fine with either, but a little girl would be nice." She explained as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Um, I have a question, honey." I stuttered.

"What is it?"

"If you got raped, how did you come back here with clothes on? No offense." I told her.

"None taken. I had my gym clothes with me. I wore those." She explained, suddenly getting sad.

"Sorry I brought it up honey." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"It's alright. I'm gonna go get some rest. I haven't been sleeping well." She explained as she went upstairs.

After about two hours, I found out that the hospital that Justin was born in allowed pregnant teens and had special treatment plans. I booked a appointment for four weeks later just as Chase stormed downstairs, yelling.

"Where is that little brat?!"

"What are you planning to do to him?" I demanded as I shut my laptop.

"Me? Nothing. Spike however, that's a different story." He explained as he sat down, opposite of me.

"Chase, I thought we agreed you wouldn't beat him up." I explained, remembering the agreement we made 11 years ago.

"That was before he got my daughter pregnant. I think I'm more stressed out then she is!" He yelled as he put his head on the table.

I reached over and rubbed his back just as Katherine came downstairs.

"Mom? What's going on?" She asked as she grabbed a apple off the counter.

"Your father is planning to destroy someone with Spike. Typically Tuesday." I told her as I continued to rub his back.

After a few minutes, he got up and sighed.

"Well, Kevin won't destroy himself."

"Chase! Can't you just file a police report?" I asked.

"I could, but he hit a personal spot with me. He hurt my daughter. Now I'm gonna hurt him. HARD." He explained.

"So are we supposed to hope dad doesn't kill Kevin?" Katherine asked.

"Well, for the good of the world, yes, but just for us? I want him to beat the life out of him. Just don't tell him I said that." I laughed, making her laugh as well.

Chase's POV.

I stormed to Trent's house and banged on the door. Once again, Danielle opened it, and I could tell she wasn't in a good mood, so I decided to get straight to the point.

"Where is Kevin?"

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He got my daughter pregnant!" I yelled.

Her hand went straight up to her mouth in a gasp as she stormed inside for a few minutes and came out holding Kevin's arm.

"What did you do to this man's daughter?!" Danielle demanded.

"I may have stopped her on the way home from school..." he trailed off.

"She told me you raped her!" I yelled in his face.

"Yeah, that happened." He muttered.

"Kevin Jameson Brown, I cannot believe you would do this! You will apologize to his daughter and make sure she doesn't need anything and you are grounded for four months!" She yelled.

He nodded and Danielle looked at me.

"Could you take him with you so he can apologise?"

"Sorry, that probably wouldn't end well if I did that. Just send him over later." I explained.

"Fine." She sighed before looking at him and saying as they went back in. "You and your father will have a LONG talk when he gets home..."

I walked back to my car, a bit disappointed I didn't get to smash him to bits, but happy that he got in trouble. Is that wrong? Of course it isn't! She's my daughter and I will do everything I can to protect her!

-Four weeks later-

"Honey! Are you ready to go?!" I yelled up the stairs before I heard her vomit.

Cringing, I ran up the stairs into her bathroom to see her clutching onto the toilet seat.

"Why did you have to schedule a morning appointment?" She asked as she stood up, wiping her face off and brushing her teeth.

"Sorry honey. It was the only one open." I explained as I kissed her forehead.

"Is dad back in Centium city?" She asked as she grabbed her purse and slipped on her shoes, already dressed.

"Yeah. He should be back later." I explained as we got into the car.

After the five minute drive to the hospital, we climbed out and Katherine immediately covered her stomach.

"Honey, your still flat. It's fine." I explained.

"I know, I just don't wanna get judged." She explained.

"Honey. You won't be judged. This place is welcome to pregnant teens. If anything, you'll be one of many." I explained as I put my hand on her shoulder before we walked in.

She sat down before I went up to the counter where the lady at the front desk was.

"Last name?" She asked.

"Davenport."

"Katherine Davenport, 9:30 am?"

"That's her."

"Pregnant teen?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, Dr. Michaels will be with you shortly." She smiled as she went back and I sat down beside Katherine.

After ten minutes, we heard Davenport and we both stood up before going into the woman's office.

"Hello Selena." Dr. Michaels smiled.

"Hello."

"How's Justin?" She asked.

"Five months and doing well." I explained.

"Great, so this is Katherine?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, let's get started then." She smiled.

After the exam and questions we were almost done, we just had to find out the due date.

"If your last period was September 15, your due date is June 21 of next year. But you have to remember that due dates are RARELY right." She explained.

"I understand." She said as we started to leave.

"Oh and congratulations." She told Katherine.

Katherine blushed as we went to the car. As we were driving home, Katherine fell asleep in her seat.

'Maybe this won't be as bad as Chase thought.'

 **I can't stop writing this! It's been the third update on this in the past 24 hours!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Danielle stopped him. :(**

 **LabRatFlutieKat (chapters 1 and 2): IKR?! I'm gonna have to do the same thing! True. I hope so too!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Sure! :D**

 **Dirtkid123: He tried, but Kevin's mom stopped him.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: So do I. Yeah I wasn't gonna let her give it up. SAME!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Yep. But at least she is a bit calmer.**

 **Bionichope (guest): She had her gym clothes with her. I'm definitely thinking about it. Here is your update!**

 **So what was your favorite part? My favorite was where Chase thought he was more stressed out then Katherine!**

 **Will Katherine be alright during the pregnancy? How will the rest of the Dooley-Davenports react?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Panic

Chapter 4.

Chase's POV.

I decided to file a police report against Kevin and the next morning I was woken up to not only Katherine's morning sickness (she is loud) but screams and protests from a block down. I slipped on some clothes and went outside to see Kevin getting arrested and fighting pretty hard against it. Then I heard the screen door shut before I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"You filed a report, didn't you?"

I jumped and turned around to see Selena standing behind me.

"I-I had to, Selena."

"Don't worry." She told me as she kissed my cheek and laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad you did."

Then I remembered that Selena was the one who originally suggested it.

"You knew I would sooner or later."

"Glad it was sooner."

As we went back in, we were met with Katherine in her bathrobe as she laid her head down on the table and groaned. Sighing, I went over to her and laid her hand on her shoulder, making her look up at me.

"Hey Kit-Kat." I sighed as I rubbed the shoulder my hand was on.

"Hey." She groaned.

"Tired?" Selena asked.

"You have no idea." She sighed.

"Um, I think she does. She had you. And the twins. And Justin." I explained.

As soon as I said his name, we heard our youngest child start crying. I was about to get it when Selena stood up and mouthed.

"Got it."

Before leaving. Turning back to my daughter, I realized she had fallen asleep. Smirking, I picked her up bridal style, laid her down on the couch and kissed her forehead before whispering.

"Get some more sleep, Kit-Kat."

Later that day.

Katherine POV.

I hate this so much! I'm tired, I feel sick all the time and I just wanna hide from the world. I'm keeping a calm and cheerful outlook for my family, but I'm REALLY scared. I can't believe I'm pregnant with my life long enemy's baby. No. My baby. My boy or girl will NEVER know about their real father. I wouldn't wish that burden on anyone with the exception of my parents who I ended up telling anyway after the positive test. I was really scared about school. What if someone found out? I wouldn't ever be able to show my face ever again in Mission Creek High. All of a sudden, my vision started dimming, my palms and forehead started getting sweaty, I felt sick and lightheaded, possibly on the verge of passing out. Then I somewhat made out a voice calling my name before my head was pressed on someone's chest and a hand was running through my hair along with the person's chin gently on top of my head while whispering over and over. My vision finally cleared and I saw my dad holding me in his arms. A few tears fell out of my eyes while I looked up at him.

"Daddy?" I squeaked. "What was that?"

"It was a panic attack. Your ok now." He whispered as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh no." I realized.

"What? What is it?" My dad asked concerned.

My palms immediately went to my stomach and I chocked out.

"My baby. I panicked and...what if I hurt the baby?!" I started feeling those terrible feelings again.

"Honey, honey, calm down. It's alright. Your alright. Just breathe." Dad sighed as he rubbed my back.

"I hurt my baby!" I screeched, collapsing into my father's arms.

"Hold on one second." Dad sighed as he activated his bionics and scanned my stomach.

"How...how is it?" I chocked out, tears still running down my cheeks.

Dad sighed in relief as they deactivated.

"It's fine. I checked vitals and everything." He told me as I smiled gratefully and hugged him.

"Thanks daddy."

"Your welcome, Kit-Kat. Just try and be more careful from now on? Kay?" He asked.

I nodded, but not sure if it would happen, with impending doom possibly coming. Also known as, school.

After a few minutes, my dad picked up the remote as I cuddled with him on the couch.

"Frozen?" He asked, bringing up my favorite movie ever.

"Anything else?"

He laughed before flipping on the movie. After twenty minutes, he did what he always did. He fell asleep. He REALLY doesn't like this movie, but he watches it when I want to. After awhile, I gave into the darkness. Somehow the sound of Elsa freezing her sister's heart lulled me to sleep.

Selena's POV.

I walked in, with Justin in the baby carrier as I walked in with the groceries.

"Hello!? I'm home!" I yelled as I put the groceries in the kitchen while Justin was babbling.

"I love you too. Let's go find daddy and sissy."

I walked into the living room and saw the cutest thing I've ever seen. Chase was asleep with his arm wrapped around Katherine in a protective motion while Katherine was curled up beside him, also asleep, with her hand on his chest. I grabbed the camera that was sitting on the table as I snapped a picture. Then the credits of Frozen played and I sighed as I switched it off, kissing both Chase's and Katherine's foreheads before Justin started gurgling again.

"Shh. Let them sleep." I whispered as I took him upstairs.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: It's not his fault that she answered the door. Sorry! At least he...somewhat gets revenge in this chap.**

 **LoveTheLord: I get it. Yay glad you think so! Same. That got pushed the to next chapter.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: No! Not at all! Same!**

 **Bionichope (guest): Kay then. Thanks. Your welcome. Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Yep.**

 **DD4L (chapters 2-3): Same. You'll find out. I know. True.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Sort of. That conversation will be in the chapter along with telling the rest of the family. Same. Here is your update!**

 **AzulaTano: I already PMed you and apologized. Sorry again.**

 **BionicWolfLover: I love making characters act like parents. IKR? Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **You worried about Katherine? How are they gonna break the news to the family?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Telling the family

Chapter 5.

Katherine's POV.

Today was the day we were telling the rest of my family about the baby. I was a bit nervous, but to keep myself from panicking, I was able to keep calm. I was just about to go downstairs when my stomach started churning and I made a bee line to the bathroom as my morning sickness decided to make a appearance. After a few minutes, I could hear mom and dad talking, not sure what they were saying though, before Megan came in the bathroom.

"Katie? Why did you throw up? Are you sick?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No I'm not sick. I'm just not feeling well." I explained as I threw up again.

"Katie, your sick. Now I'm gonna help you feeling better." She smiled.

"Meggie, I don't think you can help me. This is a big girl thing."

"I am a big girl!" She pouted.

"I mean like high school big girl." I sighed.

"Oh ok. I still wanna take your temperature." She explained.

"Fine." I laughed as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"No fever." She told me as she kissed my cheek then left just as I puked again, barley moving my head in time.

I heard someone kneel down beside me and rub my back.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Yeah baby girl." She smiled as she helped me off the floor.

"So is the baby gonna share a room with Megan and I?" I asked as my hand went to my stomach, a bit surprised when I felt something interesting. "Mom..when do people start showing?"

"It can be as early as eight weeks. Why?"

I laid her hand onto my stomach and she gasped as she rubbed her hand on it.

"Is that my?..." I asked, with a grin on my face.

"Yep. That's definitely a baby bump." She smiled as she hugged me.

I felt so happy that tears had started spilling out of my eyes.

"Hey it's ok, baby girl." My mom soothed as she started rubbing my back.

After a few minutes, I calmed down and she tilted my chin up so I was looking at her. Mom was slightly taller then me, and mom was dad's height. I'm a really short sixteen year old.

"Let's go and talk to your dad, alright?" Mom asked.

I nodded and we both went downstairs to where dad, Megan and Billy were eating breakfast and dad had Justin on his lap.

"Hey Katie!" Billy happily exclaimed.

"Hey Billy." I smiled as I sat down beside him.

"Megan said you threw up this morning, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes she's fine. We actually have a announcement later and the whole family is gonna be here." Dad explained.

"Even uncle Adam?!" Billy asked, yelling in excitement.

"Yep. Now calm down, little man." Dad laughed before looking at the time. "On, you two have to get to your games."

"Don't worry dad. We're carpooling with Caroline and Kesli." Megan explained.

Dad nodded as he started eating another waffle before the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it. You two ready?" He asked.

Billy and Megan nodded, both wearing their softball outfits as dad walked them to the door before shutting it. Mom kept making baby noises at Justin before dad got her attention.

"So, how are we taking care of this little one?" Dad asked.

"I was planning on taking care of it unless I was at school." She explained.

"We're thinking about homeschooling you after the baby is born. Would you be ok with that?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I would be. I'd miss out on some school dances, but I'd rather be with my baby." I explained.

"Also, you still have to go until you are noticeable to everyone. Cause your mother told me that if you look really hard and squint you can tell." Dad explained.

I laughed internally at how he used one of his favorite sayings which was "look really hard and squint" before nodding in agreement.

"The rest of the family should be here soon. I'm going to get groceries and Selena is-" he was cut of by Justin suddenly wailing "gonna change Justin's diaper. You gonna be alright, Katherine?"

I nodded again as I went back to my room that I shared with Megan, sighing. I went over to my vanity dresser and put on some lipstick and light pink eyeshadow before getting up and sitting on my bed, texting on my phone to my best friend, Hope, who was Kesli's older sister. I hadn't tested her since I had practically begged her to buy me a few pregnancy tests.

K: Hey Hope! What's up?

H: Katherine! Your alive! How did the tests go?

K: Um...all positive. I'm about two, almost three, months into my pregnancy.

H: OMG. You are gonna be a mom!

K: Hope, you cannot tell anyone. My parents and I decided I'm quitting school when I became really noticeable and I'm already starting to get a bump. Very small, but still.

H: I won't tell anyone. We're still gonna be friends after the baby is born and you quit school, right?

K: Of course! We've been friends since 3rd grade! There is no way I would abandon you!

H: Thank goodness. Also, what about Sam? You know he likes you. What are you gonna do about him?

K: Well, after you get past Rich Man's Mountain, and before you correct me, I know what it is actually called, MC is a small town, so we would see each other around, plus, I'm not really in the mood for romance. I wanna get settled with my baby at LEAST before I think about romance.

H: Ok I understand. When's your due date?

K: June 21 of next year.

H: Kay. I gotta go. James is hungry. Bye!

K: Bye Hope.

I slid my phone into my pocket and went downstairs only to see most of my family except for Uncle Daniel and Aunt Connie with their baby Ruth Ann. I laughed so hard when I found out that Uncle Daniel had forgotten my middle name until after they had given the nurse the birth certificate. Let's just say, it was something my family brought up every time he was around me. I was currently playing with Aunt Taylor and Uncle Leo's baby on the floor when she grabbed my hair and started sucking on it. Laughing, I pulled it out of her mouth and picked her up before handing her to Aunt Taylor.

"I think she is hungry. She just tried to eat my hair." I laughed.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you some REAL food." Aunt Taylor laughed as she pulled a bottle out of her diaper bag and put it in the baby's mouth.

Justin started crawling on the floor with Aunt Bree's son and Aunt Taylor's son, who was the oldest and I laughed at the sight since it looked like a chase scene from Scooby Doo or something. Then Daniel and Connie came in, Connie holding Ruth and we all laughed when we yelled.

"A bit forgetful, aren't we, Daniel!?"

"Haha..never gets old." Daniel laughed weakly.

"Katherine has a announcement and it's the big reason we invited you over tonight." Dad explained as I stood up and strutted like I did two-three months ago.

"I-I'm pregnant."

Everyone started congratulating me as Aunt Bree, Aunt Taylor, Aunt Kim, Aunt Connie, Aunt Kira (who is only three years older then me) and Grandma Tasha started freaking out over my mostly flat stomach.

That went better then expected.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: I know! That's definitely one of them. Same. My favorite part is the "In summer" song.**

 **LoveTheLord: So am I. So do I. Her baby! Her baby and her baby only!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yep! Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 3 and 4): lol. I wasn't ever going too. Thanks!**

 **So will Hope accidentally spill? What'll happen next?**

 **Also, I can't give much details, but I will be telling you 2 things.**

 **1: I already have gender and name planned out for the baby.**

 **2: A villain will be coming up after the baby is born, but you guys need to let me know if you want parts before that where he/she is planning stuff.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Everyone knows

Chapter 6.

Katherine's POV.

"Honey, are you sure you wanna go to school? Cause we could start home schooling now if you wanted." Mom explained as she handed me my lunch.

"No mom. I need to see Hope again. She is my best friend." I explained.

"Alright, but if ANYTHING comes up, I want you to call me or your father and we'll come get you." She sighed just as we heard Justin in his porta crib, babbling nonsense.

Mom sighed as she picked him up and put him on her hip before kissing my forehead.

"I'll be home soon." I explained as I grabbed my backpack and went outside to where the bus was, since mom wouldn't let me ride my bike anymore.

I climbed on beside Hope and she smiled before it faded.

Sighing, I asked, knowing Hope got into trouble a lot.

"What'd you do?"

"I think Lela knows." She sighed.

"How does Lela know that I'm three months pregnant?!" I hissed quietly.

"I said maybe. She is my older sister's best friend after all. She was at a sleepover with my sister and James got fussy. I think she got into my phone." Hope told me.

I sighed. Lela was basically, as Aunt Bree would put it "the Stephanie of my generation" and Hope's sister, Natalie, was basically one of Lela's minions. Then Lela and her minions came over to us and laughed.

"How's the little brat?" She giggled while Natalie and Angela laughed with her.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed weakly.

"We know you are pregnant, you freak." Lela told me, poking me in the stomach.

Hope looked ready to punch Lela in the nose.

"Is there anyway you won't tell?" I asked.

"Hmmm...you'll have to let me think about it." She laughed before whipping her hair as Angela and Natalie did the same just as the bus stopped and everyone got off.

Being distracted, I almost tripped off the step when I felt two strong hands grab my arms and help me up only to find out it was Sam.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. T-thanks for the help." I stuttered as he let go and I speed walked into the building.

"Katherine, Sam TOTALLY likes you!" Hope giggled.

"You know what I already said. I'll see you at lunch." I told her as I grabbed my backpack, my black hair swinging everywhere as I rushed to class, not wanting to be late.

-time skip-

Everyone was eating lunch, and as I was eating mine, I heard Lela basically yell my doom.

"Hey everyone! I have a announcement! You know Katherine?! The bionic guy's daughter?! Well, she was a idiot and got herself pregnant!"

I dropped my lunch on the floor as everyone started laughing and pointing except for Hope and Sam before I ran out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face. I was almost out the door, running when I felt someone grab my shoulders.

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed, turning around to face Sam.

"Tell me it isn't true." He begged.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around my stomach as more tears came down.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry." He sighed as he tried to hug me.

"I'm fine! I choose to keep the baby!" I screeched.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" He asked.

"I need help to get you to leave me alone!" I cried as I burst out the doors, grabbing my cellphone and pressing it to my ear.

"Katherine, are you alright?" Dad immediately asked.

"No. They found out. I need you to come pick me up before Sam comes back." I explained as I hung up, not even letting my dad answer.

Man I was impatient today. Probably my hormones. After twenty minutes, I saw my dad's blue corvette pull up and I immediately climbed in. Dad kept asking questions, but I just drowned him out as I looked out the window. I just felt dead inside as dad pulled into the driveway and I immediately went into the house and to my room. I looked through all my old junk until I found the doll that was my Aunt Bree's until my father gave it to me when I was five after a hard day at school. Back then I was worried about boy's ruining my drawings. Now I'm worried about being a good mother to my baby. My dad came in with a bowl of soup and some water.

"Hey Kit-Kat." He smiled.

I immediately put my face on the pillow and mumbled.

"Go away."

"Honey, you need to eat something. You missed dinner." He explained.

"It's that late?" I asked, looking outside to see it was dark.

"Yep. Here." He sighed as he handed me the soup.

"I'm not hungry."

"Honey, you have to eat. For the baby."

I then broke down into my father's arms, my body shaking with the sobs that escaped my throat.

"It's just so hard."

"It'll be alright. Mom and I are here for you." Dad explained.

After calming down, and eating a bit of soup, I fell asleep, cuddled with my dad.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: IKR?! Here is your update!**

 **Lilly Nightfall: Thanks! Not sure. Soon though.**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! Me too. Yay!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yay! Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Ok calm down lol. That'll possibly be one of the next chapters. Lol.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Bionichope (guest): Kay, I'll start that next chapter. Thanks. Yeah the villain is from the show.**

 **Mystic The Animus: But you didn't. Sorry.**

 **What do you guys think of Sam and Hope? Should they appear in more chapters?**

 **I will not be updating Shattered till Sunday at least because I am writers block so...SPAM ME WITH YOUR IDEAS FOR IT!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Is she ok?

Chapter 7.

Katherine's POV.

"Kit-Kat?" I heard my dad ask.

"What?" I mumbled through my pillow.

Ever since Lela told everyone at school, I had sunk into depression and my parents said it wasn't good for the baby, but I am still a teenager and I'm gonna get upset and depressed about this kind of thing.

"You have your doctor's appointment today, remember?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. I know." I mumbled.

"My point is, please get out of the pillow." He sighed.

"But I like the pillow." I argued.

Dad sighed, knowing I was upset as he rubbed my back.

"Your doctor's appointment is this afternoon. Your Aunt Bree should be here soon. She wanted to check on you." Dad explained.

"Maybe I don't want anyone checking on me or asking me every two seconds, "are you ok?"! I feel fine!" I suddenly screamed, lifting my head out of the pillow.

I saw my dad jump a bit as I buried my head back into it, feeling hot tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I cried.

I felt dad rub my back and sigh.

"It's ok. I know it's just hormones. Your Mom's were pretty bad." He explained with a laugh just as mom came in with Justin, who was babbling nonsense.

"I heard that, Chase."

Dad looked a tiny bit frightened but it went away when they kissed, Justin trying to get away from it. I laughed at Justin's reaction before mom handed me Justin.

"I need to go to work."

"Work? When did you get a job?" Dad and I asked at the same time.

"It's not a good one, but we can't live off of your grandfather forever, Katherine." She explained as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

I bounced Justin on my knee as he giggled at me, sticking his fist into his mouth.

"I love you too, Justin." I smirked as I kissed his cheek as dad went downstairs. "I think mommy wanted me to take care of you while she's at work so I can get ready for your friend." I explained as I started feeling the baby move around in my stomach, like it had been for a few weeks now.

Just then, Justin started crying.

"No, don't cry, Justin." I soothed as I held him differently so his head was facing my back.

I then decided that he wasn't calm down, so out of frustration, I stormed downstairs yelling.

"Dad!"

He came over to me as he pulled my brother out of my arms.

"He won't shut up!"

Dad continued to try and calm him down before sighing as Justin fell asleep in his arms and he handed him back to me.

"Can you go put him in his porta crib?"

I nodded as I went into the living room and laid my brother down in the crib, sighing as my baby bump from being five months got in the way. I was just glad I didn't have morning sickness anymore. I went into the kitchen and was about to grab something to eat because I had to eat something, but then I heard my dad yell my name and say someone was at the door. I sighed as I left the fridge and I went over to him, then looked to see who was outside. Sam.

"He wants to talk to you, honey." Dad explained as he went into the house.

"What do you want?" I demanded as I crossed my arms, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"I am so sorry about what Kevin did to you. I wanna help." He explained.

"How?" I asked, feeling even more dizzy.

"I'm not sure. Just help you out when needed and all that, since you don't have a husband or boyfriend for that job." He explained.

I was about to answer when I felt my legs buckle out from under me and my vision started going dark. I vaguely remembered someone grabbing me before giving in.

Sam's POV.

"Katherine! Katherine, wake up!" I yelled as I tapped her cheek repeatedly, but to no avail as I suddenly yelled for someone's help.

Her dad immediately came out.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" He yelled as he ripped her out of my arms.

"I didn't do anything, sir. I swear. We were just talking when she passed out!" I yelled as a few hot tears streamed down my face.

Her dad sighed and picked up his cellphone.

"I'm gonna call a ambulance since how far the hospital is from here. Stay with her." He explained as he went inside.

I pulled her unconscious body back into my arms and sighed as I stroked her thin black hair, silently begging she would wake up just as her father came back out with a young kid on his hip, and that was probably the only reason he was letting me hold her.

"The ambulance is on it's way." He sighed before kissing his daughter's forehead.

Just then, we heard sirens and the ambulance pulled in front of the house just as two paramedics came out and lifted her on a stretcher with her dad and I following. They started examining her on the way there.

"Anything we need to know about her?" The first one asked.

"She is five months pregnant and was supposed to find out the gender today." Her dad explained.

As they hooked her up to several wires, we pulled up in front of the hospital and they pulled her out, into the hospital building. Her father took the baby and sighed.

"You need to go home now."

"I understand. It you could find someway to let me know if she is alright after all this, that would be great, Mr..." I trailed off, feeling very stupid.

"Just call me Chase. Mr. has always felt way too formal for me."

"Ok then. I'm Samuel Jones. I go to school, or at least I did, with your daughter."

"Ok I will let you know when we have a update."

I then left, hoping that Katherine would be alright, cause even when she is pregnant, she is still the most beautiful and kindest girl I have ever met.

Chase's POV.

Selena came in a hour after I called her and she took Justin out of my arms as Billy and Megan sat beside us as well.

"Dad? Is Katie gonna be ok?" Billy asked as a few tears started streaming down his face.

"I hope so." I sighed as I stroked his black spiky hair as he laid on my chest.

Then the doctor came out and Selena and I went up to him.

"How is our daughter?" Selena asked.

"She's fine. Her food levels were low, but we were able to restore them." He explained.

"What about the baby?" I asked.

"Well, the baby will live, but it's not out of the woods yet. With all the stress that has been put on it, there is a big chance it'll be early, and even if it isn't, it'll still be really small. Also, we found out the gender of the baby. I don't know if your daughter wanted anyone to know or not."

"She was planning on telling us." I told the man.

"Ok then. The baby is a boy."

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: I know. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Poor Kit-Kat but their moment was goals.**

 **LoveTheLord: It's ok. Poor Katherine! Kay! She isn't portrayed by one that I know of. I just made her appearance up. Lol.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I know, it stinks for Katherine. I seriously hope that was a typo in your review and you meant ship. Because I do also.**

 **Dirtkid123: Yeah...Thanks!**

 **Mystic The Proud American: Oopsie.**

 **Guest: Hmm...I like that idea...**

 **Well, you guys probably know about my temporary hiatus by now. This and Love in a coma on Wattpad are the only updates for awhile. I hope I'll be back to writing more soon.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. We fight (rest of title is in next chap)

Chapter 8.

Chase's POV.

Bree had come and took the kids home while Selena and I stayed with Katherine. I gently ran my hand over her pale face and sighed.

"I don't get it, has she not been eating?"

"Well, you normally don't feel like eating while in depression. And you can't really blame her for being depressed."

"I know, but this is getting out of hand. She has been depressed for two months now."

"Chase, you can't force someone out of depression. It takes time." My wife sighed as she rubbed my back.

"I know. I just don't want her or my grandchild to get hurt." I told her just as my daughter's eyes twitched and started opening.

"I'll go get the doctor." Selena said as she left.

"Daddy? What happened?" Katherine asked as she sat up.

"You passed out on the porch. Why haven't you been eating? That could've hurt you and possibly killed the baby." I explained, making her burst into tears.

That probably wasn't the best thing to say to her.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't. It's not that I didn't want to, it's that every time I tried, I lost my appetite. I was about to eat something, since I am FINALLY out of my depression, then Sam decided to show up."

"Honey. It's gonna be ok now. The baby is fine and so are you." I told her, leaving out the part about what they had told Selena and I.

She nodded just as the doctor came in with Selena following behind.

"Let's see how you and the little one are doing." She announced as she started examining my daughter.

After twenty minutes, she left.

"So did they tell you guys the gender of my baby?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me!" She begged.

"Baby boy."

"Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air with a grin.

-Two weeks later-

Katherine had come home from the hospital yesterday and was already improving. Sam had been coming over a lot and Katherine was actually happy around him. Maybe she is finally finding love. Now I've gotta be more protective around her. Why does being a dad have to be so difficult?

Katherine's POV.

I'm actually starting to like Sam, forgetting what I had told Hope previously. We were currently in my room, watching a movie, and I didn't tell Sam, but my dad had one of my grandpa's spy flies watching us. I heard someone come upstairs.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I heard Hope ask.

"Hey Hope!" I greeted as I paused the movie.

"So are you two a thing now? Cause I definitely ship you two." She told us as I felt my face get bright red as we both stuttering.

"Well, we're not-I mean, there isn't-"

"You guys are meant to be!" She grinned.

"Hope, relax. He's just helping out with a few thing till my baby boy gets here."

"First off, why didn't you tell me the gender!? I've been trying to get you a baby gift! And second of all, I'm pretty sure that "helping" doesn't involve making googoo eyes at each other, watching a movie, with his arm wrapped around you." Hope told us.

"Um..." We both trailed off.

"I'll go downstairs now. And deactivate your father's spy fly. See ya." She waved as she went downstairs.

"So do you actually like me?" Sam asked.

I felt myself blush as I looked at him.

"Yes I do. You are kind, brave, sweet and, well, how couldn't I love you for that?"

"Well, you are extremely brave for wanting to go through with this when most girls would either go with adoption or abortion as soon as possible, the nicest person I've ever met, even with your hormones, and I wouldn't wanna be with anyone else." Sam explained as he put his arm around my waist.

"I love you, Sam. I just didn't want to admit it till after my baby was born."

"I love you, Katherine. I didn't want you to know, but I still do." He told me as he put his hand behind my head and we both leaned in before he kissed me.

And it wasn't a nasty kiss either, or a huge kiss, just a sweet, small one, that made my heart flutter. After he broke off, he asked me.

"How do you think your dad will react?"

"The same way I'll react about sending Hope to deactivate my spy fly." We both turned around to see my dad crossing his arms.

"Dad, it isn't what it looks like." I protested.

"Sure it isn't. Get out of my house, Sam." Dad said.

"But Dad-"

"Now! Before I have to call your parents!"

Sam left after that and Dad looked at me in disapproval.

"You said you weren't gonna focus on romance. What happened?" He demanded.

"We like each other Dad! That's what!" I screamed.

"You are grounded, young lady. Three weeks."

"That is so unfair! I am freaking pregnant!"

"You may be pregnant, but you are still my daughter, and it is my job to lay down the law. Now I suggest you get used to it." Dad explained.

"Fine!" I screeched as I slammed the door and flopped on my bed, my baby bump under me.

Chase's POV.

After Katherine slammed the door in my face, I went downstairs to where Selena was making dinner and Justin was waddling around the kitchen.

"Hey! When did you learn to walk, bud?" I asked as I looked down at him, making him squeal.

"Dadadada!"

"How did your talk with Katherine go?" Selena asked.

"She has turned into a rebellious teenager while pregnant. It didn't go well."

"Chase, her hormones are probably out of whack and she has been overwhelmed with all of this responsibility she is gonna have in less then four months. She's probably just scared and upset." Selena explained.

"I know. I'm just worried also." I sighed as Selena hugged me.

"What you two need to do is have a nice talk, not yelling at each other or anything. It'll help."

"How do you know?"

"Because I had to have several with Gabe and Jason before they both died." She told me.

Her older brother, Gabe, died a month before I met him and Jason, her younger brother, died a few years ago from a heart condition.

"Kay. We'll try." I sighed as she kissed my cheek.

"Dada!" Justin screeched.

"What is it, buddy?" I asked as I knelt down to him.

Then Justin went around and started climbing onto my back.

"That's what." I sighed with a smile as I pushed him up and gave him a piggyback ride around the kitchen.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Sort of. More details on that in this chap. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep. :O**

 **Anonlabratslover: Yep. :) Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Yeah so do I! We all do. You'll have to find out the name later on...**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: YAY! He's nice to Katherine. I'm not sure who Kateyln is, but I'm pretty sure you meant Katherine. It's alright! We all make typos! Here is your update!**

 **Will Chase allow Katherine and Sam to be together? Will the relationship between Chase and Katherine mend?**

 **Happy Independence Day everyone! I choose to call it that because of what this holiday is actually about, and not The Fourth Of July. Have a great one all proud Americans! (No offense to my readers in other countries).**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. We make up

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

Megan and Billy came racing into the house just as dinner was placed onto the table with Justin in his high chair.

"Where's Katie?" Billy asked.

"She doesn't feel well. I'll bring some dinner up to her." Selena explained as she started to feed Justin his food, which he immediately refused.

"Come on, Justin. It's just applesauce. Don't you want some?"

He continued to refuse the food and then he started crying.

"Ok, you don't have to eat right now." She sighed as she picked him up and held him with his head facing her back before putting some food on a plate for Katherine. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

After the twins quickly ate and went to Billy's room, I finished shortly after and pulled out my tablet as Selena came back down with a empty plate and a sleeping Justin.

"Katherine ate her dinner and I think Justin was picky about food tonight." She explained as she laid Justin down in the porta crib and set the plate in the sink before coming over to me, cuddling up to me.

"Katherine doesn't really feel bad, does she? She's just mad at me."

"Well, sort of, yeah." Selena stuttered.

"I just...I want her to be safe."

"I know. But you can't keep her safe forever. She is gonna be a mom in a few months and then move out in a few years."

"And I understand that, but she's my baby girl. What do you want me to do?"

"Make up with her, then after that, be a responsible parent, but don't go crazy. Everything will be fine. Promise."

"You know how I feel about promises you can't keep." I laughed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

I expected a answer, but then heard small, snoring noises and noticed she had fallen asleep. Only then did I realise how much she had been doing lately. Taking care of Justin, helping Katherine through her pregnancy and working at..wherever she worked. It was probably enough to make her wanna sleep forever. I sighed as I slid out from under her and sighed as I kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Seli."

Before going upstairs to apologize to Katherine.

Katherine's POV.

I was laying on my bed, reading a book when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I muttered aimlessly as I flipped the page.

I heard the door open and a voice say.

"Maze Runner, huh? I've heard it's good."

I looked up to see my dad and I suddenly snapped.

"What do you want?"

He sat down on my bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kit-Kat. I didn't mean to be so harsh on you or Sam, but it just happened. Can you forgive me?"

"I-I don't know. I wanna be with Sam, and you OBVIOUSLY aren't pleased with that." She sighed as she slipped her bookmark in the book and closed it before placing it onto her nightstand.

"Honey, the reason I kicked Sam out wasn't that I didn't approve of him. He seems like a nice kid. I've just been jumpy and nervous about leaving you with boys since what Kevin did to you. I will be try and be ok with you dating him. Alright?"

"Ok. I forgive you, daddy." I smiled as I hugged him with hot tears running down my face.

"Shh. It's ok, I've got you." Dad sighed as he ran his fingers through my hair as I sobbed into his shirt.

-Next day-

I was eating breakfast with the twins, who were about to leave for school, while Justin was screaming at the top of his lungs, which was only discovered yesterday as teething, so mom was at work and she was gonna pick up some teethers on the way home, but until then, dad and I were stuck with a screaming baby.

"Shh, Justin." I heard dad mutter while bouncing him up and down gently just as the twins left.

I outstretched my arms and held Justin in my arms as I remembered that I had turned six months today.

"Just three more months till your new friend gets here." I sighed as I stroked his hair, also noticing that I was gonna be seventeen in two months, just as he stopped crying.

"There you go." I smiled as I kissed his cheek, making him giggle a bit before he laid on my chest.

Dad looked at me in disbelief before saying something I had gotten used to hearing whenever my aunt or one one of my uncles were here.

"That's not fair."

Just as I put him in my father's arms, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I smiled as I opened the door to see Sam. "Sam!" I hugged his neck.

"Hey Katherine. I got your text." He smiled before kissing my cheek.

"Yep. Hope you are ok with doing movie dates for three months. I'm a bit self conscious about...him." I sighed as my hand subconsciously went to my ever growing baby bump.

"It's alright, I'm just glad to be with you." He smiled as I hugged him before we went inside, only to hear Justin crying again.

"Oh boy..."

 **Review responses!**

 **LoveTheLord: Cause he is a protective daddy. :)**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: He did! Eek!**

 **Anonlabratslover: He did. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks! He did! They did! Wahoo!**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 7-8): Poor Katherine. :( It was! Thanks! :)**

 **BionicWolfLover: That is explained in this chap. Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Proud American: What pun? Considering I have no idea, then I am not sure what you are talking about.**

 **Rebekahtpe: Thanks! It's alright.**

 **How will Sam's and Katherine's relationship go? Where has Selena been working?**

 **Next chapter is the baby shower and Sam's and Katherine's first date! EEK I'm so excited!**

 **I was gonna write this earlier, but I broke a blood vessel in my finger and couldn't move it. I'm ok now though and so is my dad who got a firework injury yesterday.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Surprises

Chapter 10.

Selena's POV.

"Is everything ready? Sam and Katherine will be back any minute from her doctors appointment." I explained to the guests of the baby shower I was planning for her.

"We're all ready, Mrs. D. Katherine is gonna be so surprised." Hope grinned.

Then Bree came over, yelling.

"They are walking up the driveway!"

"Ok, everyone into position!" I yelled as everyone dove behind some sort of furniture.

Then Katherine and Sam walked in and we all yelled.

"Surprise!"

Katherine covered her mouth in surprise.

"Thank you!" She grinned as Sam helped her into a chair.

"Your welcome, sweetheart." Kim smiled as she hugged Katherine.

"Um, where are all the guys?" Sam asked desperately.

"They took the kids to the park." Taylor said as he grabbed his keys.

"Bye guys."

We all laughed after he left, then we got started on the gifts.

"So, who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I do!" Hope exclaimed as she pulled out a gift bag.

Katherine opened it and she pulled out a small light blue pair of booties and a hat to match.

"Thank you, Hope. It's beautiful." Katherine gasped as she hugged Hope.

"Your welcome."

"Katherine, this one is from me and your father." I told her as I handed her a bag.

She opened it and laughed.

"Super nerdy ABC blocks? Are you sure this wasn't just dad?" She asked.

"No. Your father would've wanted to give him a textbook of some sort. You are lucky I convinced him to go with the blocks." I explained.

"Thanks mom." She smiled.

"Open mine now." Bree insisted.

Katherine opened it and we saw a copies of Goodnight Moon, Goodnight Gorilla and Curious George with a Curious George doll also.

"Thanks Aunt Bree." She smiled.

"Your welcome. Those are my son's favorite books, so I thought that your baby may like them as well." Bree explained.

After opening Tasha's, Kira's, Kim's, Connie's and Taylor's gifts, Katherine had a empty picture frame that said "My baby" on it from Kim, a stroller and some changes of clothes from Taylor, a few rattles and a mobile from Connie, three blankets with tags on them that babies normally sucked like crazy from Kira and a multi colored stuffed elephant from Tasha that came with a book titled "Elmer's colors". After they played some games, Katherine got tired and the relatives and guests left, with the exception of Hope, who went with Katherine upstairs. I'm so glad that Hope continued to be Katherine's friend after she found out about her pregnancy.

Katherine's POV.

Hope and I went up to my room and I sighed as I flopped onto the bed.

"Ok, what's wrong?" She demanded.

"My back hurts. I know it's just my baby growing, but why does it have to be so painful?" I whined.

I felt Hope started rubbing my lower back and she muttered.

"Just wait till you are in labor."

"Oh gosh, don't even bring that up." I begged, honestly terrified of what was gonna happen during that.

"You hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah. Can you go get me some of the frozen yogurt in the fridge?" I asked.

"I thought pregnant woman craved weird things, like pickles and peanut butter, but if you just want frozen yogurt, I'm not gonna complain." She explained as she finished rubbing my back.

"Well, I would ask Sam, but he isn't here." I explained as I held my panda pillow pet I had since I was nine and squished it hard.

Just then, Hope came back with the yogurt.

"There you go." She smiled before her text alert went off. "Oh I gotta get home. See you later." She hugged me before leaving.

"Bye." I smiled as I fell asleep.

-Next day-

"Where are you taking me?" I asked for the twentieth time as I was blindfolded with Sam behind me.

"Just calm down. We're almost there." He explained as we continued walking before he stopped and slipped off the blindfold only for me to see we were at the table I always ate at, but it had been scrubbed to perfection without any baby food stains or scratches on it. Instead there were two plates with spaghetti on them with a few candles lighting up the dim room with a vase of roses in it. My hands immediately went up to my mouth as a few tears came out of my eyes.

"You asked me not to take you out till after the baby is born, so I did what you said." He smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"I don't know what to say." I admitted as he held my hand.

"Then don't speak." He told me as he helped me sit down.

Maybe not going on dates outside of my house was a good decision.

 **Review responses!**

 **Stardust16: Thanks! Now I'm interested... So am I. Thanks again. :D**

 **BionicWolfLover: Why thank you! Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: YAY! Yep! Beep! Baby on the way! XD LOL**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Wahoo! Don't worry, it's fine. But she'll only be seven months. Not the best idea. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah we're both ok now. :) I love their moments so much.**

 **Guest: Your welcome! And no it's not.**

 **Mystic The Proud American: Oh ok. I didn't mean that intentionally, but it's kind of funny.**

 **Bionichope (guest): Well, I may come back soon, at least to finish my other books.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks! I'm ok now. I didn't hurt it typing or anything. I grabbed a piece of wood and tried to swing out of the play structure my siblings have when I heard it pop, so it was my fault.**

 **So I don't feel well right now. I really hope it's just nerves. By this time next week, I'll be dying on my parent's couch or in my bed from my wisdom teeth getting taken out so...wish me luck!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. You're what!

Chapter 11.

Chase's POV.

I woke up to the sounds of someone throwing up. I was not pleased with that since it was like five in the morning, but I got out of bed, expecting it to be Megan or Billy, but who I saw, and made me feel pretty stupid that I didn't know the absence, Selena was kneeling over the toilet, throwing up. I immediately ran over and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Selena? Are you alright?" I asked her gently as I grabbed a hairbow and pulled her black hair into a messy ponytail for her.

Then in her hands I saw it. A pregnancy test.

"You...you are..." I stuttered as I looked down at it, feeling sick myself at the thought my daughter and wife may be pregnant at the same time.

"Relax. I haven't used it yet. I was about to, and then my stomach decided to take a detour." She explained as she stood up and pushed me out of the room.

After ten minutes, she came out holding the test.

"What's the verdict?" I asked.

"I'm...I'm pregnant." She told me.

Almost immediately, my vision dimmed and I felt lightheaded as I collided to the floor hearing someone yell.

"CHASE!"

Katherine's POV.

I was reading The Hunger Games when I heard mom scream, so I closed the book and ran, well, as much as I could while six months pregnant, to my parents room to see dad passed out on the floor.

"Is he alright?" I asked a few tears ran down my face.

Mom knelt down beside dad and started checking his pulse.

"He seems ok." She sighed.

"Then why did he pass out?" I asked as we both lifted him onto the bed.

"I showed him...my positive pregnancy test." I sighed as I grabbed a wet washcloth out of the bathroom and placed it on his forehead.

"From Justin?" I asked.

"No, from this morning."

"Wait, so your..."

"I'll pick up a few more tests later to be sure, but right now, it's looking that way." Mom smiled at me before grabbing her purse. "I'll be home later, the twins are at a softball game, so it's just you, Justin and your father. Make sure he is alright, even though I'm pretty sure he passed out from anxiety, but still, let him rest." Then she left just as Justin started crying.

I picked him up and started comforting him while dabbing the washcloth on my dad's forehead. Just as Justin calmed down, dad started waking up.

"Hey daddy." I smiled as I put the washcloth onto the nightstand.

"Kit-Kat? Where's your mother?"

"She went to work. She'll be back with the twins later. She also wanted you to rest." I told him as I took Justin downstairs and grabbed his applesauce.

"Alright, hopefully the teething is all sorted out, cause mom wants you to eat something." I explained as I held up the spoon.

Luckily, Justin ate it, laughing the whole time. Especially when he got it on me. That was not fun. I sighed, pulled him out of his highchair and took him to his crib in my parents room before sitting on my parents bed, checking to make sure dad wasn't running a fever, when he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you are ok. You scared me and mom today." I told him as I sighed.

Then add grabbed my waist, being careful of my baby, and held me close to him.

"Are we snuggling, daddy?"

"Yep, baby girl. I miss my snuggle buddy." Dad smiled as he pulled me closer.

"Me too." I sighed before falling asleep on his chest, the steady sound of his heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

Selena's POV.

I just got home from work, holding three other pregnancy tests in one of the grocery bags, when Megan and Billy ran in.

"We beat the griffins by a landslide!" Billy yelled.

"Yeah! They weren't even trying!" Megan yelled.

"Guys, that's not good sportsmanship." I told them.

"Sorry, mom." Megan sighed.

"It's fine, now, wait down here for a few minutes, and I'll get you some ice cream, my winners." I smiled as I ruffled their hair before going upstairs with the tests.

When I got up there, I saw Katherine and Chase sleeping beside each other. I took the tests and gasped as they were all positive. I shook Chase awake and he groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Chase...I'm actually pregnant." I told him.

Instead of passing out again, he sat up and kissed me.

Maybe this wasn't a bad thing. I get another baby, but it's gonna be a bit weird when my baby is younger then my grandson.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: I know! Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **EverythinYouWant (guest): Yes I won't lie when I say I like being popular in this fandom, but I don't consider myself popular in general. Just my stories. All authors on here are equals in my opinion, but that doesn't mean I don't look up to some (AzulaTano, Daphrose and Tennisgirl77 are to name a few).**

 **LoveTheLord: I know! Yes we do!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I know! Eek! Just a little. Yay!**

 **Aliqueen16: I knowwww.**

 **Bionichope (guest): I will try to do You promised and War paint, and as for finishing The strange happenings of Mission Creek High, I'm not sure. But I'll try. Thanks and here's your update.**

 **Guest: He (or she) hasn't come up yet.**

 **Dirtkid123: Me too, even though I am STARVING right now. Thanks!**

 **Mystic The Proud American: Yeah XD. Thanks. Great!**

 **So Selena is pregnant! Now, do you want Selena's baby to be in this, or do you want that to be a separate story (eventually). Let me know! BTW, baby for Selena is already planned.**

 **Also, my contest has been moved from July 9 to July 17. That is for the contestants, and if anyone wants to enter, I only have two contestants. Just PM me or leave a review and I'll PM you if you have any questions.**

 **Will Selena's pregnancy go alright? How is Chase gonna deal with TWO pregnant woman?**

 **Also, if anyone has any ideas for this, I'm not in writer's block, but I have a few plans, and I can't use them till the baby is born. If there is anything you wanna see before the baby is born, let me know through PM or review.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Happy birthdays

Chapter 12.

Katherine's POV.

Today is my seventeenth birthday, which is in the last week of April, and also the week I turn eight months. My baby was gonna here soon! I can't wait! I was humming my favorite Disney song, The Rainbow Connection, while reading Paper Towns. That makes perfect sense. The baby was constantly kicking me, and I've heard singing can help that. The Rainbow Connection is what my mom and dad used to sing to me when I was little.

"Who said that every wish, would be heard and answered, when wished on the morning star?

Somebody thought of that, and someone believed it, and look what it's done so far.

What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?

Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me."

After I finished, I heard mom call me, so I put my book down and waddled, which I decided to go with since Sam started playfully calling me a penguin, downstairs to where my mom was trying to get Justin to eat, but it seemed like he simply didn't want it or he was teething as he kept refusing.

"Hey, so I have some news, but it's only good or bad, depending on how you interpret it." Mom explained as I sat down while I placed my hand on my bump.

"What is it?"

"So I wasn't supposed to have to work today, but the main worker for the nightshift has some sort of bug and begged me to do it for him. Dad also has to go to Centium city tonight for something that's like a week long. We'll still have your party, but immediately after, dad and I have to leave. Sam is allowed over here till ten tonight, when you need to go to sleep, and so do the kids, and you are in charge." She explained.

"Ok."

"Also, the doctor told me that you need to be put on bed rest tomorrow, because there is a chance your baby may be a month early."

"I know. They told me about the baby at my last appointment." I told her.

"Great. Well, the party is gonna be in a few hours, so you can go back upstairs now, but if you could take Justin with you, that would be great." She handed me Justin.

"Mom, are you sure you can do this? No offense, but I don't want you to stress and hurt my baby brother or sister." I explained as Justin started laughing for no reason whatsoever and yelled.

"Kat, Kat, Kat, Kat!"

"It's alright honey. I've stressed WAY more then to set up a birthday party. Even though I've had to set up yours every single time I have been pregnant." She told me with a smile, making me laugh.

-a hour later-

I came downstairs with Justin walking slowly down the stairs behind me.

"Good job!" I exclaimed as I sat down beside Megan while mom put Justin in his high chair.

Dad pulled out a chocolate cake, which was my favorite, even more so through my pregnancy, and put it down in front of me.

"Make a wish, Kit-Kat." Dad smiled as he put his arm around Billy.

I rolled my eyes playfully, cause they know that I don't believe in that kind of thing, and blew out my candles, making everyone cheer as mom cut the cake. Then the doorbell rang and I got up to open it, only to see Sam.

"Happy birthday, my princess." He smiled as he kissed my cheek and handed me a gift box.

"Thanks Sam. Do you wanna come in? We're just about to have cake." I told him, knowing that would be the selling point as he yelled.

"Count me in!"

He sat down beside me and mom gladly gave him some cake.

"Why don't you open your present from Sam?" Dad suggested.

I nodded and opened my present, only to see the movies that I had been wanting for two years now.

"The Scorch Trials, Paper Towns And The Maze Runner?! Thank you so much, Sam!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Your welcome, baby girl. Something for our movies dates that isn't Finding Nemo or The Lego Movie." He laughed as I put them down.

Then mom passed me a present.

"This is from your Aunt Bree." She told me as I opened it.

"No way! Kylie Jenner's Lip Kit and the newest stuff from Aunt Bree's fashion line?! I've seriously got to call her and thank her for this." I smiled as I thought about my aunt for a second. She was a mother to three kids, a bionic superhuman, much like my father and she owned a fashion line that was EXTREMELY popular in the US, UK and Asia. That's a multitasker for you.

"Open our present!" Billy and Megan insisted.

I quickly ripped the paper and saw my two favorite albums that I had heard on Hope's phone and on Spotify.

"Purpose and Dangerous Woman! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed happily as the twins ran up and hugged me.

Dad then handed me a small box.

"I hope you like it. Your grandfather helped me a little bit." He smiled.

I opened it and saw a phone that looked slightly similar to my IPhone 9 plus.

"Thank you, daddy!" I squealed as I hugged him.

After opening my presents from Uncle Adam, which was a fondue fountain, and Uncle Leo, a bracelet making kit, mom and dad left, the kids ate dinner and watched Finding Nemo in my bedroom, and Sam and I turned on Maze Runner.

I had been feeling Braxton Hicks all night, and I didn't want to tell Sam, because when I first got them, he and I spent four unnecessary hours in my doctor's office, so I just cuddled closer to Sam until what Sam claimed was "the best part of the movie" when I felt wetness in between my legs.

I looked to Sam with a concerned and scared face.

"Whoa what's wrong?" He asked as he paused the movie and looked at me.

"My water just broke."

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yep! Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Yep! But you have to remember, Selena is only 36-37 ish, but yeah. Still weird.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Yep! So excited for that! No I haven't seen that movie. Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Lol XD Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: So cute. Thanks for letting me know!**

 **Mystic The Proud American: Oh! I want details please!**

 **Guest: Ok! Thanks for letting me know!**

 **Maddiedancegymnast: Thanks for letting me know and I'm glad you like the story! My old stories? Probably late August/early September, sometime around that. I'm glad you like it. :)**

 **Katherine's water just broke...A MONTH EARLY.**

 **Will the baby and Katherine be ok? Will Selena and Chase get there in time to see their grandchild be born? Will Sam be able to keep his cool? Also, the villain will be making a appearance VERY soon. He/She is cannon and hasn't died in the Chalena series or the actual series.**

 **Also, if ANYONE wants to enter my contest, it ends on July 17th. So just PM me for details. And if you have a Wattpad, you can post it on there instead or do what I do and post on both sites.**

 **Well, I have 6 days till I die from mouth pain.**

 **Also, I discovered a AMAZING YouTube channel called SuperCarlinBrothers that I and BionicWolfLover like, so I suggest you guys check it out.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Hurry up (not my best chapter title)

Chapter 13.

Katherine's POV.

"Katherine, I don't know what to do!" Sam yelled as he came back from grabbing my bag from upstairs.

"I'm in labor! Get me to the hospital!" I screeched, partly from a contraction as I stumbled, but grabbed onto the couch arm.

"What about your siblings? Or your parents?" He asked gently as he helped me stand up better.

"Let's bring them with us and call my parents."

"Right." Sam sighed before calling my siblings.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked as she came down with Billy beside her and holding Justin.

"Your sister is having the baby." He told her as we all got into the car.

He quickly buckled up Justin and got into the driver's seat before he put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Kit-Kat. What are you guys doing in the car?" Dad asked.

"Katherine went into labor. We're heading to the hospital now and we have the kids in the back." Sam explained as I moaned in pain while putting my hands on my stomach.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Dad said.

"Daddy, can you call mom and tell her?" I asked.

"Sure Kit-Kat, just focus on the baby." Dad explained before shutting off the phone.

I felt another wave of pain as a few tears came out of my eyes while I whimpered.

"You doing ok?" Sam asked as he laid his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded just as we pulled in front of the hospital, Sam went in to tell the doctors while I looked in the back to see all three kids asleep, making me smile. Then Sam came back with a nurse and a wheelchair, which he helped me into and the last thing I saw before going in was him getting my siblings. I was quickly taken to a room and helped into a gown before they started putting wires on me and my stomach. After monitoring the baby a bit, my doctor FINALLY came into the room.

"Hello Katherine. How are you feeling?" She asked as she started looking at the monitors.

"Like I'm in labor." I replied, just as a contraction showed up, making me wince.

"Well, you seem to be alright. I'm gonna check your dilation now." She explained as she looked before saying. "Your about 3 centimeters dilated now. How long has it been since your water broke?"

"I think it's been about 45 minutes." I told her.

"Did you anything feel different before it happened?"

"I had been having Braxton Hicks all day before it happened, but they weren't very bad, so I didn't think of it as anything else."

"Alright. Well, you should rest while you can. Once you get farther into labor, you won't be able to sleep."

I nodded as as my eyes closed and I fell into darkness.

-Two hours later-

I woke up with a very painful contraction and turned my head to see Sam and Dad, making me smile.

"You doing ok, Kit-Kat?" Dad asked as he stroked my hair.

I nodded slightly.

"Ok, your mom is here also, but she's with the kids." Sam explained as he stroked my hair.

I smiled before getting another contraction, making me cry out in agony while a few tears fell out of my eyes. Once I calmed down, I saw that Sam looked a bit scared as he mumbled.

"I need some air." Before leaving, making me upset.

"Baby, I'll go get you some more ice chips." Dad smiled as he kissed my forehead before leaving me alone, making me feel even worse then I did when this started.

Chase's POV.

I smiled sympathetically as I sat down beside Sam, who was obviously worried as he was shaking and sweating.

"You ok?" I asked, setting my hand on his shoulder.

"How did you do this three times?"

"Well, I was with Selena through the whole thing the first time, but I also had to tell myself to stay calm. That's the best thing you can do."

Sam nodded.

"Come on. We need to get back to Katherine before she freaks out." I sighed as we stood up.

After grabbing some ice chips, we both went back to her room to see Katherine just laying there.

"Are you doing ok?" I asked as I gave her some of the ice chips while sitting down.

"Yeah. I'm starving, but all they are letting me have are these ice chips." She sighed in annoyance.

"Well, it's better then nothing." Sam commented just as the doctor came in.

"Hey honey. I'm gonna check your dilation and then if you want, we can give you some epidural." She explained as she looked. "She's 7 centimeters now." She sighed.

Katherine groaned before Dr. Michaels continued.

"It may be a good idea for her to get up and walk around a bit. Do you want the epidural?"

Katherine nodded very fast as Sam and I helped her up.

"Well, you need to walk a little so we can get things moving."

Katherine nodded in understanding as I offered to take her. After making sure she was hooked up to everything, we were walking together when she asked.

"Why did you want to walk with me by ourselves?"

"Because you are gonna be a mother in a few hours. I wanna be with you one last time before that happens." I told her as my eyes started watering at the thought my baby girl is growing up.

"Dad. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

"Contractions. They suck." She told me.

"Let's get you back to your room." I sighed as we turned around.

When we got back, Sam helped her back into bed just as they got ready to give her the epidural. I love my daughter to death, but I can't do needles, so I left till they finished giving it to her, praying that she would be alright.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yup! Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yeah! Here comes the baby...in the next chapter (I can be evil)**

 **Maddiedancegymnast: Here is your update! Sort of, yeah. I'll finish those ones soon, but I wanna work on new stuff for awhile. Make sense?**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: You probably won't see this till you get back from camp...whoa. fangirl to the max. Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Yep! You'll have to see...**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah I totally did XD. Thanks!**

 **Mystic The Proud American: I will! Sorry I didn't see your last PM. My guess is my WiFi went out and it never got delivered. Sorry.**

 **TheatreChristianManiac (chapters 11-12) : Thanks! Ok thanks for giving me your input! Well, you are a mind reader! XD.**

 **So the baby will be here next chap and villain probably after that. Guess who the villain is please! Also, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Thursday, so wish me luck and PM me soon cause that may calm me down. Talking to people really helps.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	14. The baby is here

Chapter 14.

Sam's POV.

So tired...5:00 am...I've been awake all night. I know I shouldn't be complaining while my girlfriend is in labor, but she's tired, I'm tired, her dad is tired and we all just wanna sleep, but none of us will or can, in Katherine's case, until the baby is here. Just then Dr. Michaels came in to check her dilation and we all breathed a sigh of relief when she announced that Katherine was fully dilated as a few nurses came in and got her ready. I immediately grasped onto Katherine's hand which she squeezed slightly.

"Alright, Katherine, on the next contraction, I need you to push, alright?" She asked.

Katherine nodded and she immediately started pushing.

"You're doing good." I smiled as I stroked her hair.

"He's right." Her father agreed.

"It hurts." She managed as a few tears fell out of her eyes.

"I know. It'll be over soon." I told her as I kissed her forehead before she pushed again and yelled at the top of her lungs in a language that her dad probably taught her.

"Kit-Kat, I know I get that it hurts, but please watch your language." He told her.

My eyes widened as I looked at her once again as she cried out in pure agony.

"It's ok, Katie-" I started, but I was cut off by her yelling.

"It is not ok! Let me know when you are going through this and I'll tell you it's ok when it's really not!"

I shut up immediately and Katherine realized what she said when her face immediately turned from anger to regret as a few tears streamed down her face while she apologized.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's alright, I'm not mad. Just focus on the baby." I told her.

She started pushing again with plenty of curses in different languages and cries of pain for a hour when we finally heard Dr. Michaels say.

"Hey, we can see the head. Just a few more, and he should be out."

I looked at Katherine's face and sighed while running my hand through her sweaty hair as she pushed and screamed, making her dad and I both wince at how high it was. After ten more minutes, we heard her doctor say.

"Ok, last one, Katherine. Push as hard as you can."

Katherine nodded as she pushed, screamed, and squeezed my hand at fracture point before she let out a large exhale and fell back onto the pillows.

"Baby boy. Born 6:11 a.m., April 30." The nurse announced.

"Wh-why isn't he crying?" Katherine stuttered.

I immediately went over to Katherine as she started crying. I was about to accept that it was a stillbirth, when I heard the loud cries of the baby. They immediately placed him onto Katherine's chest while wiping him off a little, as she continued crying, but tears of joy this time around.

"He's alive, daddy." She smiled as she wiped her face, only for twice the amount of tears to flow out.

"I know, Kit-Kat." He kissed the top of her head as they offered me the chance to cut the umbilical cord.

I looked at my girlfriend, knowing that the father usually did it, but the father was in jail, and she nodded. I swallowed, and with the nurse's help, cut the cord as they started cleaning him better before taking him from her arms, wanted to make sure he was ok, since he was a month early.

-A hour later-

Katherine's POV.

I had just woken up from my nap to see mom and my siblings in the room.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I sat up.

"Hey honey." Mom smiled as she kissed my forehead.

"Where bwaby?" Justin asked as he started looking around.

"Baby is getting a checkup." I smiled as I hugged him.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Megan asked.

"Actually, Sam and I decided on a name a few weeks ago." I smiled as my boyfriend came over and kissed my temple.

"Tell us!" Billy begged.

I was about to when dad came in, holding my son, making me sit straight up.

"Here he is." He smiled as he placed him into my arms.

"Oh my gosh." I muttered as I looked down at the small baby in my arms, who was wrapped up in a blue blanket with a small hat to match.

"He's adorable. Your a mom now, princess." Sam smiled as he stood beside me.

I nodded and looked down at the baby, only to notice he had blonde hair and blue eyes...just like Kevin, making me start crying.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kit-Kat?" Dad asked as her siblings and mom left.

"He looks exactly like Kevin." I sobbed.

"Don't worry, baby. Almost all babies are born with blue eyes, and some babies are born with blonde hair, then it turns brown. He may look like Megan and Justin when he gets older, kay?"

I nodded as my sadness went away when I looked back down at my baby, who was asleep. Sam's phone then went off and he sighed as it went off.

"Mom wants me home, and claims that she is freaking out. I have to go." He sighed as he looked at me.

"It's fine. Don't scare your mom." I sighed as I motioned for him to leave.

Then mom came in a few minutes later.

"He is absolutely adorable. What's his name?" She asked.

"Jason Max." I kissed his forehead, making him stir a little.

"A perfect name, for a perfect child." Mom told me as she ran her hand through my hair before telling my dad that Aunt Bree took the kids home.

Just then the door opened and a unfamiliar person came in.

"Am I too late?"

 **Review responses!**

 **Guest: #ThankYou!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Thanks. I'm really scared about it. Thanks! Yep, all the cheesy wheezy moments.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Have fun at camp! I want details when you get back! Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Sorry, not Krane.**

 **TheatreChristianManiac: Thanks! Wow, you are seriously a mind reader! Thank you.**

 **Mystic The Proud American: Here he is!**

 **Bionichope (guest): Thanks and I'm glad you liked it. Yeah it's him!**

 **Who is the man? What does he want with the baby?**

 **I have three days left of math, and then my wisdom teeth come out the VERY NEXT DAY.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	15. Are they bionic?

Chapter 15.

Katherine's POV.

"Who are you?" I asked as I held Jason closer to my chest.

"A old "friend" of your parents, Katherine. And may I just say that your son is adorable." The man gushed as mom and dad stood in front of me proactively.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Dad spat as he put his arm in front of me.

"I'm not here for you, even though I want to tear you to shreds, and I wish no harm on your daughter. I do however, want him." The man, or Sebastian, told us as he pointed at Jason.

"What do you want with our grandchild?" Mom demanded.

"Grandchild, huh? Man, you guys multiply fast. However, the reason I want the baby, for classified reasons." Sebastian told us.

"Leave my baby alone!" I yelled as I pulled him closer.

"Fine then. Let's make a deal." Sebastian told us as he suddenly pinned mom to the wall, chocking her.

"Mom!"

"Selena!" Dad then charged and Sebastian flung him into the wall.

"Which will it be, Katherine? The baby, or your parents?" He demanded as he held dad to the wall and continued chocking mom.

I started crying and I heard dad tell me not to do it, but there was no way I was gonna let Sebastian kill my parents, especially since mom was pregnant.

"Wa-wait." I stuttered, making Sebastian look at me. "I'll let you have Jason...if you take me with you."

"Perfect." He grinned as he let go of mom and dad. "I'll see you in a few days." He then geo leaped.

I sighed as dad stood up with mom following after.

"Honey, why did you do that?" Dad asked as he stroked my hair.

"I love you both too much to let you just die. And if I'm with Jason, then I can make sure he won't hurt him." I sighed as he yawned and opened his eyes, making me smile.

"Honey, your father and I speak from experience to tell you that Sebastian is ruthless and will do ANYTHING to get his way. He has almost killed your entire family several times and dad even more. If it wasn't for your Uncle Leo, then I don't think they would've defeated him the first time. You need to be careful." Mom explained as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I understand." I sighed as Jason started getting fussy. "Shh, it's ok."

After a few minutes, he calmed down and yawned as his eyes looked up at mom and dad.

"Do you guys wanna hold him? I wanna get some sleep." I told them, not kidding about the sleep part.

"Sure baby." Mom said as she lifted him out of my arms and I relaxed into the pillows before my eyes closed.

Chase's POV.

"Oh my gosh. Chase, isn't he just the cutest thing?" Selena asked as she stood right beside me, holding our grandbaby.

"I still can't believe we're grandparents." I smiled as my phone rang. "Let me take this real quick."

I left the room and turned it on, seeing it was Bree.

"Bree? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah. Megan and Billy just got really sick. Did they seem sick earlier?"

"No they seemed normal earlier, and when they are normally sick, they just lay on the couch watching some sort of movie. Are they ok?"

"Yeah for now. They are both in their rooms, sleeping. Wanna hear something weird though?"

"Why not? My daughter had a baby this morning and Sebastian came by the hospital."

"Wait. Sebastian?"

"Yeah, but we dealt with him." I lied.

"Ok, anyway. Remember how it took me and you a while to develop our abilities, and we got REALLY sick before it happened?" She asked.

"Yeah. Are you saying my twins are acting like that?"

"Yeah they are, which if they are bionic, it makes sense cause their parents are both bionic, but at the same time, it doesn't cause they don't have chips, none of your other kids are bionic, and none of mine, Adam's or Leo's either." She explained.

"Well, just keep a eye on them, and maybe move Megan to a different room, cause Katherine is coming home with the baby in a few days and we don't want either of them to get sick. If it gets worse or stays too long, I'll call Mr. Davenport." I explained.

"Ok, bye Chase."

"Bye." I hung up before going into the room with Selena, Jason and Katherine. Jason was asleep along with Katherine, and Selena was cradling him, but as soon as she saw me, she kissed my cheek and smiled.

"What was that about?" She asked while handing me Jason.

"Megan and Billy are sick and Bree thinks that maybe it's like her and I when we were little."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were little, our bionics didn't kick in immediately. We got really sick before it happened and she said the symptoms they are showing are like the ones we had."

"Are you saying our twins, the most destructive of our soon to be five kids, maybe be bionic?"

"It's definitely a possibility."

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yep! Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Proud American: Yep! How you put that is like he is your baby. Which he technically is, cause you designed him.**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep! But which villain?...oh. you read the chapter. Thanks!**

 **LoveTheLord: Well, now you do! Thanks!**

 **TheatreChristianManiac: Yes. And sort of. You'll have to see Sebastian's intentions.**

 **Bionichope (guest): Congrats on getting it right! Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Yes it is. Here is your update!**

 **All contest participants, your story must be done in 6 days! I can't wait to read them! :)**

 **I'm just like so bored/tired, but if I say that, I'll have to clean more, and I do NOT wanna that.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	16. Let's go home!

Chapter 16.

Katherine's POV.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. You ready to go home?" Dad asked as Sam came in holding Jason's car seat.

"Absolutely." I smiled as I stood up, holding Jason, who had just fallen asleep.

Sam took Jason from my arms and set him in his car seat before one of the nurses came in with a wheelchair. Sam handed the car seat to me as him and dad left. I was so glad those two liked each other now. I was wheeled out of the hospital and Sam adjusted Jason before helping me into the back seat as dad started driving and he sat in shotgun. When we got home, mom opened the door holding Justin, who yelled.

"Kat and bwaby!"

"Yep." I smiled as we went into the living room with Sam sitting beside me on the couch as I set the car seat on the ground.

"How are the twins?" Dad asked.

"They are both still really sick. Billy is really tired while Megan is restless. Could you check on her?" Selena asked as Justin got on the floor and sat down beside the car seat.

"Sure honey."

"Hellwo bwaby."

"His name is Jason and he's your nephew." I smiled as I ruffled Justin's hair.

Chase's POV.

I walked into Megan's room where she was laying down in her bed, constantly tossing and turning.

"Hey, Megan. How do you feel?" I asked as I placed my hand on her forehead.

"I can't sleep." She whined.

"Sorry baby." I sighed as I ruffled her hair before picking up her tablet. "Wanna watch some Netflix since you can't sleep?"

She nodded and I handed her the device before she turned on Minions as she laid on my chest. After twenty minutes, she was out cold and I sighed as I slid out from under her before kissing her forehead before going downstairs.

Katherine's POV.

Dad came back down with a goofy grin on his face, making me laugh.

"How's Megan?" Mom asked.

"Asleep. We watched Netflix for twenty minutes and she was out."

Sam pulled out his phone and sighed.

"I gotta go. Bye guys." He kissed my cheek as he left.

"It's getting late. We should all get to bed. We got his nursery set up, but he may wanna sleep in your room for awhile." Dad explained as he lifted Jason out of my arms, who's blue eyes were looking right up at him.

"That seems best." I sighed as we walked up the stairs with Justin behind us, babbling nonsense.

"Ok you, bedtime. Say night-night." Mom told him.

"Nwight!"

"Good enough." Mom sighed as they went to Justin's room while dad and I went to mine and Megan's room, even though Megan was in one of the guest rooms at the moment.

Dad handed me Jason and I laid him down, a small yawn leaving his mouth before his eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Kit-Kat." Dad sighed as he kissed my forehead.

"Night daddy." I smiled before going to my own bed and turning out the light.

-2:30 a.m.-

"Jason, what's wrong? You've been fed, changed and burped." I sighed as I continued rocking him while pacing back and forth in the kitchen as he was crying, almost breaking my heart as a few tears streamed down my face.

Then I heard some footsteps come downstairs and I saw mom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as she took Jason and gave me a tissue.

"He won't stop crying and I..." I started, but started crying as I wiped my face.

"You're experiencing Baby Blues, honey. It's normal. Look, he's not crying anymore." She smiled as she showed me my baby, who was now sleeping and put him in my arms while kissing my forehead.

"Come to bed, baby girl." She smiled as she went upstairs.

I nodded just as Sebastian appeared in front of me, making me hold Jason closer immediately. He grabbed onto my wrist before geo leaping with me and the baby.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: :O! And you'll have to see if the twins are bionic or not.**

 **Maddie (guest): Sorry! Did you forget your password? You'll see if the twins are bionic in the next chapter...**

 **TheatreChristianManiac: Thanks! Hmmm...**

 **Mystic gets SUBMERGED: Kay good to know.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yep! Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Do you want them to be? He may be stopped in the next chap...**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 13-15): Wow. You seem really scared XD. Do you want the twins to be bionic?**

 **Bionichope (guest): Yes. In my story Lab Rats How To Deal With Traitors. So do I, but my favorite villain is probably Gisele or Troy. Thanks. It's ok. :) Here is your update and thanks.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Well, that's the life of a bionic couple...LOL. Here is your update.**

 **Ok, so on Wednesday night, I'm going to bed at like 10:30, 11:00 unlike I normally do, which is 12:00, 1:00, because I have to get up at 6:00 so we can get to the oral surgeons office in time. The good news is, my mom and dad are both taking me when it is normally just my dad. But I won't be up as late tomorrow night, so this will be updated earlier or not at all, depending on how much I have to do. I'm also finishing my math book tomorrow!**

 **If you want the next Chalena baby to be in this book, add it in your review.**

 **Will Sebastian succeed in his plan? Are the twins bionic? All will be revealed in the next chapter!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	17. We have to save them

Chapter 17.

Katherine's POV.

I immediately went from my family's kitchen to a dark warehouse, with that creep holding onto my wrist and Jason still in my arms. I couldn't see much in the dark, but as I was looking around the room, Sebastian pulled Jason out of my arms.

"No!" I screeched as I grabbed at him, but something was holding me back as Sebastian ran his hand over his cheek, making Jason shift a bit in his sleep.

"For a slut, you definitely have a beautiful baby." He told me.

"I am not a slut!" I screeched again as I felt myself flying across the room roughly and slamming my head into the wall, making a explosion of pain surface as I heard a door slam.

I touched my forehead and winced at the slight contact before looking at my hand to see blood on my fingers. Then I heard Jason scream, making me break down as I was engulfed in darkness with one final thought. I'm the worst mother ever.

Chase's POV.

"Where's Katherine and Jason?" I panicked as I ran to Selena, who was in her mission suit.

"I saw her early this morning, but she never went back to bed. Sebastian must've gotten her." She explained.

"I'll go down to the lab and track the chip in Katherine's arm. Call Mr. Davenport and Tasha. They need to watch the kids." I explained as I went down to our lab, which was, ironically, in the basement, and I started tracking her chip as Selena came down, holding Justin on her hip as he spoke nonsense.

"Called your parents. They'll be over here in a few minutes. Did you find Katherine?"

"Yeah. She's in one of Krane's old warehouses. The one at the corner of Elm and Maple."

"The one where Leo and Tasha almost became barbecue?"

"That's the one." I told her as I slid my phone into my pocket before climbing into my capsule and changing into my mission suit (A/N the one from Lab Rats, not Elite Force...on with the story!,) before kissing Justin's forehead and picking him up as we went upstairs to see Mr. Davenport and Tasha. We put Justin in Tasha's arms before I grabbed onto Selena's arm and she sped us to the warehouse. Then we saw Adam, Leo and Bree there.

"Just like old times. Let's get coffee after this!" Adam suggested before we immediately disagreed about Adam having coffee with a loud.

"NO!"

"What's the plan?" Selena asked me, and now that I think about it, only Bree and I knew about me giving up mission leader. Nice secret to keep from your wife for 18 years.

"Adam, Leo, distract Sebastian. Selena, Bree, find Jason. I'll find Katherine. Then we'll deal with Sebastian and go from there."

"Sounds like your planning is a bit rusty. You normally know exactly what to do." Leo told us.

"But I don't know what Sebastian did to my daughter and grandson." I sighed.

"Let's go." Selena told us as we snuck in while Leo and Adam barged in.

"Hey Sebastian!" Adam yelled before he went after them.

Selena, Bree and I heard loud cries and we found Jason, without any clothes on, crying and screaming on a table.

"Oh my gosh." Bree whispered as she picked him up, trying to warm him up.

"You two get out of here. I'll find Katherine and we'll get out of here." I explained.

"No way, I've almost lost you once to Sebastian, I'm not gonna lose you again." Selena cried as a few tears ran down her face.

"I'm sorry, baby, but we have to subdue him and find Katherine." I told her as I gave her a quick peck on the lips, whispering. "I will come back to you."

She nodded and they both super sped out. I started looking down the halls until I came upon hundreds of jail cells, each one labeled S-1, S-2, etc.

"You'd think THIS would be enough proof for Sebastian." I muttered as I heard a tiny groan with my bionic hearing as I ran to the cell labeled S-42, which made me gasp as I remembered that was Selena's soldier number before going in to see Katherine on the ground.

I immediately pulled her head into my lap, gasping as her bloody forehead before her eyes opened and she said one word.

"Ja-Jason."

"Jason is fine. Your aunt and mom got him." I whispered as I pulled a first aid kit out of the mission bag and bandaged her head just as Adam came in.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded as he lifted her in his arms.

"Leo's dealing with Sebastian. Where are the girls? I'm looking for them." He explained.

"They found Jason and took him home. I want you to get Leo and get him to take Katherine to the house. She needs medical attention as soon as possible for that head wound. We'll deal with Sebastian."

"So it's like a bromation, a bromotion, a super brochacho-"

"Please stop." I begged as we ran out of the room to see Leo fighting a furious Sebastian.

"Take Katherine and go." I told him. "We'll catch up."

He nodded and picked her up, mostly with his bionic arm, before leaving.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend Chase, determined to be a hero."

"You mess with my family, you mess with me."

"Yeah. Wait, what does that mean?"

I face palmed at Adam's stupidity before Sebastian fired energy at us, making us both dodge.

"Blastwave, now!" I commanded as I threw a force field at Sebastian, which he immediately dodged, straight into the path of the blastwave, making him fall to the ground.

"Quick, hand me the cuffs!" I yelled right before I heard a yell, myself flying through the air, and a burst of pain everywhere.

"Chase!" A muffled voice screamed before I blacked out.

Adam's POV.

I turned around to see Sebastian smirking after launching Chase into the wall. I was in shock until he turned on his laser pitchfork.

"Say goodbye, Chase."

"Get away from him!" I yelled, my voice deepening as my blastwave went off, knocking Sebastian into the floor.

I quickly grabbed the cuffs and slipped them on before I heard a groan to see Chase, still on the ground, but waking up.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked as I went over to him.

"Yeah." He groaned as he grabbed onto his head before I helped him up.

"I called the authorities before we got here." Chase explained as a police car pulled up and Chase explained everything as they took Sebastian away, with him breathing under his breath.

"I will get my revenge on your pathetic family."

Chase was about to charge at him before I grabbed his shoulder.

"Let it go, Chase."

He relaxed a bit and we got into my car before driving back to his house.

Selena's POV.

"Are they ok?" I asked my father-in-law as I cuddled with Justin, who was on my lap.

"Yep. Katherine needs to rest a lot for that wound to heal, and Jason is fine. Probably just freaked out and cold. However, I found out that if you got there five minutes later, you would have a bionic baby on your hands."

"Wait. Sebastian was trying to make Jason bionic?"

"Exactly. By the way, I looked at Billy and Megan like you asked me to."

"And?"

Just as he was about to answer, I saw Adam and Chase come in, slightly bruised, maybe Chase more then Adam, but ok. Chase came over and kissed my cheek, whispering.

"I told you that I would come back."

"Mr. Davenport checked on Billy and Megan." I told him.

"What's wrong with my kids?" He asked.

"They are bionic. Billy has all of Selena's abilities while Megan has yours, Chase." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Great. So my niece has the abilities of being a fun killer and not being dateable." Adam sighed sadly.

"Seriously? You are almost forty and you can't quit teasing me."

"Yeah, well, so are you and you are still extremely short."

I drowned out the boys and looked at Justin, who had stuck his whole hand in his mouth.

"You have bionic siblings now, Justin."

 **Review responses!**

 **Maddie (guest): Ok! Hmm, I'm not entirely sure how to make it about Chase...any ideas you could give me?**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: Thank you. I'm terrified.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yeah, Sebby came at the worst time. Here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: NOOOOOOO! Yeah, I don't have much of Megan and Billy in this series, which I wanna fix, so I thought that would be nice. Thanks. :)**

 **LoveTheLord: Lol. Yes Sebastian. That is not allowed!**

 **TheatreChristianManiac: He's suck a jerk. Good to know. Thank you so much. :) Here is your update. :)**

 **Anonlabratslover: :O here is your update!**

 **Guest: Quit writing?**

 **Bionichope (guest): Thanks. Here is your update!**

 **So this is your early update, and may not update tomorrow, depending on how I feel. I am leaving at 7:00 ish eastern time so I will be probably very tired. Thank you all for being so supportive. I seriously think I'm gonna say something about Billy Unger and have to explain it to my dad...I'll die if that happens.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	18. OHMYGOSH!

Chapter 18.

*7 Months later*

Katherine's POV.

"Ma ma ma!" Jason squealed as he crawled over to me.

"Hey baby." I smiled as I picked him up and kissed his cheek before putting him in my baby carrier.

Sam then came in and kissed my cheek, with a "morning, princess" before smiling at Jason. "And how's my baby boy today?"

Jason squealed and started banging at my chest, making us both laugh just as mom came down, her baby bump making it difficult. I brought mom some breakfast which I had made and sat beside her while she cooed at Jason.

"How's my grandbaby today?" She asked gently as she kissed the top of his head, where even more blonde hair had come out, making him laugh.

"He's good. How's his aunt?" I asked as I put my hand on mom's stomach.

"She's fine. Two more weeks to go." She smiled as she put her hands on top of mine.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Mission. He'll be back later." She then kissed my forehead and giggled, pointing at Jason, who had gotten out of the baby carrier and into the floor, and was now crawling around.

"Jason! Get back here!" I yelled, not actually mad as I started chasing after him.

Then he did the unexpected. He pushed himself up onto his feet and started walking!

"Sam! Get the camera!" I squealed as a few happy tears leaked out of my eyes.

Sam ran in, holding the video camera and was about to question what I was so excited about when he saw Jason babbling and walking, making him turn it on.

"Mama!" He squealed as he walked to me, falling in my lap.

I stood him up, and pointed him to Sam.

"Walk to daddy." I encouraged as he stumbled a bit before yelling.

"Dada!"

"Come here, baby boy." My boyfriend said as he walked a little, but then his face scrunched up and he fell on his backside.

Then he started wailing, making me pick him up.

"Shh. It's ok, my baby boy." I soothed, then looked up at Sam and got a bit irritated. "Sam, quit filming."

"Right, sorry." He apologized as he put up the camera and knelt down to Jason and I. "J.J..." Sam trailed off, using the nickname he gave Jason before putting his hands over his eyes. "Where's daddy?...Peek a boo!" He then tickled Jason's sides, and all the sadness left Jason's face as he started squealing and giggling.

Billy then ran in the room with his super speed, laughing. "You are never getting it back, Megan!"

Before running out. Megan came shortly after, gasping for breath.

"Give it back!" She yelled unhappily as she stomped her foot on the ground.

Even though the twins are now 11, Megan still throws fits...a lot. We're trying to get her out of that habit, which is what mom did right then.

"Hey, Megan, remember that you don't throw fits to get what you want, ok?" She asked as she placed her hands on Megan's shoulders.

Megan pouted for a few minutes before nodding.

"Good girl. Now what's wrong? Remember. Tell me calmly and slowly."

"Billy took my diary." She admitted as she let out a sigh.

Mom nodded, then was about to super speed after Billy, but didn't as she called his name, and he sped in the room.

"What is it, mom?" He asked.

"Megan's diary?"

Billy groaned and handed it to mom before he looked at Megan.

"Hope you're happy, cry baby."

"Billy!"

"Well, she is!"

I left after that, not wanting Jason to hear it when the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Katherine? Is that you?"

"Aunt Bree? What's wrong?"

"We can't find your dad."

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"On the mission, we had to stop a plane from crashing. We got everyone out, but...the plane crashed and now your father is missing." It sounded like she was starting to cry as soon as she said those words.

"You have to find him. Do you want me to tell my mom?"

"I normally wouldn't want her to put any stress on her or the baby, but this is a emergency. I've called Adam and Leo already, but we need her help."

"Ok, I'll tell her. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up, still holding a babbling baby, as I went to the living room.

"M-mom?"

"What is it, baby? Who called?" She asked, unaware of what was going on.

"It...it was Aunt Bree. She needs your help with the mission." I explained.

"Your aunt knows I'm two weeks from my due date, right?"

"Yeah, but...it involves dad."

"What the heck did your father do this time?" Mom demanded as she changed into her mission suit, which Aunt Bree made when she was pregnant with Justin, so it fit right now.

"He was flying a plane while they got everyone out...Skylar, Kaz, Oliver and Aunt Bree got out before it crashed, but they can't find dad." I explained as Mom's mouth got wider and wider before a few tears fell out of her eyes.

"Watch the twins. Justin is napping. I'll be back soon." She explained as she sped out the door.

I looked down at Jason and sighed, thinking.

'Here's hoping that speed doesn't make mom go into labor.'

Selena's POV.

I arrived at the mission site and saw Bree, Skylar and Oliver looking around.

"Where's Leo, Adam and Kaz?" I asked.

"They are north of here. A few miles away. They think that since the front window is shattered, he might have gotten flung out, which we don't disagree with." Skylar explained.

"Ok. I'll start scanning for a heat source." I explained as I turned on my thermal scan.

Not even a few minutes later, I suddenly got a burst of pain and a large gush of water between my legs.

"Bree?!" I yelled.

She ran over and supported me, as I was stumbling.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My water just broke."

To be continued...

 **I am so evil...but I used your idea Maddie!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Bionichope (guest): thanks. Here is your update.**

 **Aliqueen16: I didn't! Thanks! Yay.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat (chapters 14-17): I love cliffies, but true, they are never good. You did? Wow. That's why we type. Cause it's easier. Singing also helps when we can't express through words. How you said that first bit reminded me of the scene between Leo and Eddie in Bionic Showdown where Eddie tries to process everything. Obviously lol.**

 **Rebekahtpe: Yep! :)**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yep! Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Sorry, but I don't really know much about...mutation? Yeah that's it. Sorry, again.**

 **LoveTheLord: Yay! And yes! Here is your update! BTW, I need some help with something, so if you could PM me, that would be great.**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 16-17): YEAHNOKIDDING! Thanks! :)**

 **Guest 1: No.**

 **Guest 2: Yeah I am. Thanks for asking. :D**

 **Guest 3: I don't exactly wanna answer that, sorry. I will tell you that I am a teenager, so that sorta gives you a idea.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Why thank you. Here is your update.**

 **Call Her Angie She Likes That: Thanks! Glad you like it so much! Here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): Don't worry, I believe you. But what that guest said under your username, I would be sick of waiting as well...**

 **So Selena's water just broke, Chase is missing, and Bree, Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, Adam and Leo are miles away from a hospital. What's gonna happen next? You'll just have to find out in the next book of the Chalena series, but first, and I will not forget this, I will write You promised. Sadly, unlike I previously promised, it'll probably be a one shot instead of a three shot.**

 **Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing this story!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
